House Party
by Cloudsluver
Summary: Party is going but man everything is so going wrong!
1. Teh Party starts

Rushing down the stairs the 12 year old girl Deidre tripped over her black cat.

"EEP!" she yelled as she hit the bottom.

"Are you ok?" Her blonde friend Kaleigh said as she kneeled down to her body.

"Yes..." Deidre mumbled as she nodded. Kaleigh sighed then helped her up.

"Thank you." Deidre said as she whipped her clothes. Stopping the doorbell ringed. Going to it Deidre answered it.

Peering out she got trampled by her 8 friends entering.

"Ow..." she said with her face in the ground. Standing in her house now was Anatha, Joey, Kelsey, Seto, Deni, Dani, Nick, and Yami Yugi.

"Why are you on the ground?" Nick asked as he looked at her. Deidre didn't answer. Kaleigh went to Deidre and once again helped her up. Relieved that her friend helped her up the doorbell ringed again. Answering it again she got trampled as the two friends entered drunk.

"LETS PARTY NEBARU!!" Kianna laughed. Nebaru too laughed. Slowly walking from behind Sigfrid entered.

"Sorry Deidre..." Sigfrid said as he too helped her up. Gasping Deidre glared at the two idiots.

"I'LL KILL YALL!!!" Deidre yelled as she got out her knife and charged at them. Kianna and Nebaru not paying attention were about to be killed. Deidre leaped at them when Kaleigh gasped then pointed to Deidre.

"SIT GIRL!" she yelled.

"OH SH-!" Deidre yelled then hit the ground face first. Sigfrid looking barely noticed that Deidre had a sit necklace.

"Woah..." He said looking at Deidre lay motionless. Seto laughed and pointed at Deidre.

"Dat is so new...Seto is laughing." Joey said as he backed away. Seto hear Joey then looked at him and glared.

"So what is it to ya Wheeler?" Seto asked walking to him.

"Nothing rich boy!" Joey yelled. Kelsey stared at Joey.

"TAKE COVER!" Kelsey yelled then ran into the kitchen, "Woah killing muffins in here!" they heard in distance.

"Aw snap! They're killing muffins in there! My killing muffins!!" Anatha yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

Dani and Deni looked at each other and blinked. Deidre still on the ground got up finally.

"Sit..." Kaleigh said once more. Deidre again sat. Kianna and Nebaru doing the can can ran around. Getting up very slowly Deidre ran behind her couch then put her hands together then shouted,

"PEOPLE!! WATCH THIS!" Deidre then acted liked she was having a seizure then flipped over the couch then landed on her feet and still acted like she was having a seizure then fell to the floor doing it still. Everyone watching laughed at her. (Except Seto, Joey, Kelsey, and Anatha.)

* * *

Ok plz R&R . If yall are wondering I'm Deidre. Other ppl are meh friends. xP 


	2. House party Prt2

As Deidre swiftly stood to her feet Anatha and Kelsey came back out of the kitchen. But in their hands there was a muffin.

" Eh?" Deidre said as she poked it. Suddenly the muffin grew teeth and bit Deidre's finger.

"OWW!" Deidre screamed as she hid behind Sigfrid. Sigfrid looked at her then laughed and patted her head. Anatha got a dog treat and then fed it to the muffin. For some reason, the muffin purred.

" That's unnatural…"Yami Yugi said as he sat down on the nearest couch. Kaleigh nodded then sat next to him.

" Well," Deidre started as she clapped her hands together, " Subway anyone?" she asked.

As she looked side to side hands shot up in the air.

" Ok…well…let's go!" Deidre shouted as she walked to the door. As she was about to open the door, it opened by its self and hit her.

" Ah!" Deidre yelled as she flew back. Sweating and panting, Lance walked in.

" I'm sorry Deidre." He said as he picked her up.

" It's…ok." Deidre said as she inhaled a breath. Rushing to Deidre, Nebaru grabbed her by the arm.

" She's mine!" He told Lance as he embraced Deidre.

" Nebaru!" Kianna said drunkenly and swayed to him. Grasping Nebaru's arm Kianna pulled him to her heart.

" Mine mine mine mine!!!" Kianna yelled to Deidre. Deidre was on the floor knocked out. Kaleigh laughed then walked to Lance.

" Hello!" She said as she clinged to him. Lance gave a slight blush and scooted away.

" Aw man! Dat's not right! Kaleigh's drunk." Joey sighed as his head hanged down.

Lance looked at Deidre motionless then gave a light kick on her side. Deidre looked to see Kaleigh hugging him.

" Yeah?" Deidre asked as she stood to her feet.

" Get her off…please." Lance said as he tried to break free.

" Ok." As Deidre walked to him she grabbed Kaleigh by the arm.

" Kaleigh…Atem's outside waiting for you." Deidre told her as she pointed to the door.

Kaleigh gasped then released Lance.

" Atem!" Kaleigh cried as she ran outside. Deidre laughed as Kaleigh hugged a snowman that resembled Atem. Seto watched Kaleigh then sat next to Yami Yugi on the couch.

" Thank you soooo much!" Lance said as he gave Deidre a hug. Deidre smiled then hugged back. As they hugged Nick saw them then took Deidre.

" Mine…" Nick said as he poked Deidre on her stomach. Deidre laughed then hugged him. Nick blushed but then hugged back. Anatha, Deni, Dani, and Kelsey then rushed outside to retrieve Kaleigh from the snowman. As they brought Kaleigh in, she looked calm. But as Kaleigh looked to find Sigfrid, she saw Kianna and Nebaru making out in the corner.

" Ewww..."Kaleigh said as she backed away. Sigfrid too saw them making out.

" Oh god Nebaru! Get a room!" Sigfrid told him as he closed his eyes. Then the drunken couple left from the other's and walked to Deidre's room.

" Why my room?" Deidre cried a she shook her head. Out of nowhere a pair of muscular arms wrapped around Deidre's waist.

" Eep." Deidre said as she was now close to Seto.

" Awww…the rich boy is hugging Deidre." Joey laughed as he held his side.

" At least I have someone Wheeler." Seto scoffed as he let go of Deidre. Deidre blinked bluntly and looked at the two guy's fight.

" Yay!" Deidre laughed as she clapped her hands.

" Are we going to subway?!" Yami Yugi yelled out of nowhere. Deidre looked at him then nodded yes.

" Are we?" Deidre said as she turned to look at everyone else. But no one paid attention. They were all to busy talking.

* * *

Keh.. o.0> thish was a weird story...>> srry that it wush sooo short. GAH! >. I'll write ALOT more next time! **_But_**! Will they ever go to Subway? Well read next time's chapter! Stay tuned. 


End file.
